A boy and his destiny
by renji takiama
Summary: The story of a boy who believed in destiny
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
[The story is within FF X-2.] [I am fully aware of characters that still exist and the ones that do not.] [Yes. I am a noobie to this stuff so take it easy on flame.]  
  
-prologue  
  
It's been two years since the sin have roamed the land of Spira. All was calm, the wind gentle and the sun basking in the glory of that clear blue sky, shrouded by it's noble cloud friends. The ocean which once used to be a one way ticket to an endless journey of darkness, now a forever emblem of the Spira of today.  
  
A free Spira, one which no one has a care in the world and everyone can do as they please. A wise prophet once spoke of a day when all of Spira would be at ease, and this was the day, this was the time. Though that wasn't all the prophet had spoke of.  
  
As people like to say, good things don't last forever, and in this case Spira has had it's fair share of better days. There comes a time in life when we lose it all, it happens to all of us, it is..inevitable. If you were to take your life into perspective, break it down and look at the whole picture, tell me friend what would you see?  
  
We live our lives working and struggling to accomplish something, a destiny some would say. I'm sad to inform you all that there is no such thing as destiny, only a word that some idiot fondled up out of rebellion. When it really does come down to it, we all our slaves, we have control over nothing, we answer to one person alone, one person who decides everyone's fate.death.  
  
Yet there are always the select few who still believe they have a choice. Faith, or hope they call it. This is a story of a boy. A boy who believed in faith and hope. A boy who believe he could form his own destiny. 


	2. Ch1 Introduction

-It's slightly confusing a first, but the next chapter will bring it all together.  
  
It was another one of those nights. The full moon gazing over the mountain ranges of Yevon. A low cool breeze blowing freely towards the north. The women, men, and children of Spira all nestled within their homes sleeping.dreaming. Little kid's anxious to see that bright sun rise from the east so they can get out of bed and go play.  
  
With each passing day, the start of another gives people the sense of renew. As if there was hope yet. To start fresh with no errors. Every day anticipating the perfect life where everything goes according to plan. But these so called 'days' are no different from the word 'destiny'. It is irrelevant because it doesn't exist.  
  
'Days' is only a word used to explain the human phenomenon we call 'sleep'. When really, we live in one whole day, that goes on and on, a forever enigma. Every time you sleep. You grow older, not much, but non the less you do. People sleep everyday, thus making you grow everyday, and as you grow you not only grow in size and weight, but you grow closer to death.  
  
"Where the hells that smell coming from!? Uncle Auron don't tell you me you.." The young boys sentence was cut short. "Yamato will you please shut up!" Auron yelled over his left shoulder slightly glancing back. "My mom's going to kill you if she finds out how late your letting me stay up." He murmured under his breath. "Oh please, Yuna can't do anything, and besides what she doesn't know wont hurt her right?" He countered the boy. "Her..? Heh, more like you."  
  
It was still dark, but the suns arrival was edging break point and it was clear to them both that day light would soon be roaming the lands of Yevon once again. "Quick Yamato, we must use what they call haste." Auron whispered and he gradually picked up his pace. "Aww my legs are soar!" Yamato moaned in discomfort. "Quit being a girl let's move, your father Tidus never got tired." Auron stated abruptly as he continued his walk.  
  
He peered behind him to see if the young boy was following, only to find him still far behind sitting on the ground. The sun rose, the chain reaction: Auron squinting in its rays of light. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes of the sun, and began walking back to Yamato.  
  
"Tell me more." Yamato said in a low tone voice. "About what?" Auron questioned trying to dodge a big emotional scene. "About my dad..." He out stretched his two legs and began pushing downward with both hands on the right knee. "There's not much to tell, I've told you all our stories." Auron said, trying to sound as caring as possible. Yamato sighed and released his hands from his knees. He looked to his left up at his uncle, his head slightly tilted downwards, left eyebrow raised his eyes focused on Auron's. He glanced down to his shoes and leaned back to gaze at the sky, and as he lay there he whispered "You fucking liar." 


	3. Ch2

For me, Auron's claim wasn't so hard to believe. What troubled me about it the most was how it made me feel. Were the stories I had been told really all there was to my father? Deep down, I wonder if my father is even real. Deep down, I wonder if anything is even real. Auron's tales of my father battling it out and saving Spira, while epic, don't do much for my imagination. Tidus to me seemed like a pretty enjoyable character. But truth be told, I could care less about a man who's no longer around. Even more so, I could care less about any man considered an adult. To me the only thing old people are skilled at teaching is how to die. I'm full of youth, full of love, full of inspiration. Yet metaphorically speaking, I feel as if I'm a caged bird, not only to my elders, but to my own self. For me to be truly free, I first needs to die to myself. Only then will I be able to soar to the sky.


End file.
